bn_eldersfandomcom-20200213-history
Tournament Rules
We don't have many participants, so I am proposing we run this as a league rather than a bracket. Reasons: * It suits a limited amount of players better, as you get more games, and it doesn't need an even, or "power of 2" number of contestants. * The games can go at a faster pace when people are ready, rather than waiting for previous results. * You can see your place in the league, in a similar way to a boss strike leaderboard Since jj originally tried to set up a tournament the King's Cup has gathered popularity on the BN forums, so I feel it makes sense to use those rules should we ever decide to enter, to aid familiarity. If people strongly disagree, and want to follow the original rules of using whatever you wish, then happy to bow to popular opinion. League Format Every player deciding to enter, plays everyone else in the league twice. Once at 'home' (where they go first), and once 'away'. You get 3 points for an away win, and 2 for a home win, and your score is then totalled in a league. When everyone has completed all their matches, the person with the most points is the winner. We could decide to repeat this process, so everyone plays each other 4 times instead. This will be decided before we start. In the event of a tie, the most 'away' wins will decide the winner. If still a tie, there will be 1 further home and away match. If still tied after that, the next match is fast draw sudden death, where you place your units as quickly as possible, and whoever is quickest is the one who is going first, and whoever wins that match is the winner. Rules * In order to make things easier if we compete in the Kings Cup in future, I suggest we use their unit rules. Which are: ** Maximum 3 nano units ** Maximum 1 plane ** Maximum 1 Leg Mammoth or Leg Boar (So you can one of each, count towards your 3 nano units too obviously) - edit: apologies, kings cup rule is actually 1 of either, not 1 of each, have to keep as is for now as wevee started, can modify for next tourney ** No AS frags, but ONE AC frag is ok * Decide beforehand for that game who is home or away (Home means you start first). If you are nominated as the away player, you should wait until 60 secs have passed on the counter before you press the fight button. Home players, sorry, but this means you only have 60 secs to place yours first, but that should be plenty. * In the event of a disconnection, the game can be replayed with mutual agreement (Using exact same units and layout), unless it had pretty much reached a conclusion, and both parties agree who would have won. Please mention things like this when posting the match result. * On completion of the match, the home person posts the result on groupme and updates the wiki tournament page, clearly stating the home and away players, and the result. Commentary and screenshots most welcome :-). You shouldnt need a wiki logon to update it. If you dont know what to do, then chat tabber who will update on your behalf. I will aggregate all scores and post the league table whenever possible. * Units can be nano rushed home if desired, or just wait and schedule the next match at a different time. * 3 points are awarded for an away win, 2 for a home win. In the rare event of a tie or stalemate where neither player can go, both players get 1 point. * If someone drops out of the competition for whatever reason, any games they were involved in will have their points removed, and the league will carry on without them * Late entrants may be allowed within reason, assuming they can catch up in time, * In the event of any disagreements / ambiguous rules, refer to tabber. My decision is final :-) * In the event someone accidentally breaks a unit limit rule, the game is void and replayed. Guidelines * You may start games in whichever way you see fit. This could be asking who is online and ready for a match on chat or on groupme for example, or sending a pvt chat to someone you haven't yet played with. If you try and schedule times for matches, may be an idea to use UTC/GMT unless you are both in the same timezone. There are plenty of online sites that will convert your local time. * Try not to get too many games ahead, or the excitement of seeing who is beating who in the league will be less apparent. Likewise, try not to get too far behind. Sample league table Player - Z2 username of player P - How many FvFs you have played W - How many you have won L - How many you have lost Pts - Total points so far. Original jj tournament idea Leaving this here for future use This is a generic bracket to give you an idea. Rules * This is a no-holds-barred tournament so rules will be limited. * Tournament will utilize bracket style competition. * Any and all interested current Elders may participate. * Registration deadline is 1200 (noon) PST, 28Feb2014. * Registrants will receive message shortly after as to who they will battle. * Members will be seeded based on their BS scores. New members will receive a default 100k and randomized. * Battles refer to a single fight and rounds refer to a series of battles. * All rounds except the semifinals and finals will be best of 3 battles. Semifinals and finals will be best of 5. * There is no limitation to which units you may use only that you cannot reuse a unit in the round. They can be used in more than one battle but no nanos can be used to speed their return. Example: If you have 100 Mega tanks, you can use all Megas for each battle, if you so chose but if you have 5 Megas, you can only use 5 Megas spread out over the round (3 in the first fight, none in the second and 2 in the final or however you so chose). * The higher seed will be allowed to go first on the first fight, the lower seed first on the second and a toss up for the third. Who goes first is dependent on who selects their army first. Make sure you intentionally wait if you are slotted to go second. * If for any reason a battle is interrupted by internet droppage, the round must be restarted with the same units in the same locations. * The first, second and third place will be rewarded with badges to be placed on their avatar if they so chose to wear them. First Place Award Second Place Award Third Place Award * Keep Calm, Battle On!